


love, peace with you

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: the white rascals' battle with doubt is far from over but for now, they have time to pick up the pieces, regroup, and plan again. until then, kizzy wants to set right the balance in their relationship and particularly the balance in rocky. koo is the perfect partner to ensure that rocky can finally find peace after the incident.





	love, peace with you

Weeks pass after the battle with Doubt, with Ranmaru. Kizzy knows better than most just how heavy the toll they paid for that battle was, the injuries they sustained when all was said and done and the pain they suffered just struggling to get back on their feet. They have members in the hospital still; Rocky keeps up with them as he does all things, keeping Club Heaven running as smoothly as he can in the wake of so much tragedy. The White Rascals, as always, are not to be stained by any color. Rocky has always made this clear.

Kizzy also knows better than most just how stressed Rocky becomes when he finds himself in such a situation; she can see it in the tense set of his shoulders, the way he presses his lips together into a line as he skims over the intel they received from the spy who went scouting into Doubt’s territory to procure Ranmaru’s whereabouts for them. They are in no way ready to deal him a serious blow, but Rocky likes to keep an eye out just in case.

This is admirable of him. Everything about Rocky is admirable, at least in Kizzy’s eyes. Though as much as she values his role as a leader and everything he does for all of them to keep the White Rascals running, there is a time when everything must come to a stop. Her recent conversations with Koo have only cemented her belief that this time has long passed.

“Rocky.” Kizzy takes the file folder from his hands, snapping it shut and hugging it against her chest. She doesn’t miss the flash of annoyance in his eyes as he looks up at her. “You’ve been working nonstop since you were released from the hospital. Enough is enough.”

Rocky tips his head back to meet her eyes directly, his gaze as cold as stone. “Kizzy, give that back. Just because we’re recovering doesn’t mean Doubt aren’t on the move.”

“Ranmaru is indisposed and Takano and Hirai won’t make any moves without him now that he’s back. We have time. And  _ you _ need to relax.” Kizzy takes a step back when Rocky makes a half-hearted attempt to reach for her, flashing him a playful smile.

When Rocky sighs and falls back in his chair, smiling softly up at her, Kizzy allows herself to take a breath, setting the file on top of one of Rocky’s cabinets and firmly out of reach. She does her best at what she does, and she can only imagine how overworked Rocky became without her here and while Koo grappled with the very real question of what his feelings for Rocky were, but Kizzy is here once again and she has no intentions of letting anyone stress themselves to the point of exhaustion. Stress causes early wrinkling, anyway.

The desk in Rocky’s office here in Club Heaven is heavy white wood, more than strong enough to support the weight of a grown woman. Kizzy sits herself on the edge of it and swings her legs around so she sits perched in front of Rocky, hands folded neatly in her nap. She’s careful not to scuff her boots on the shiny top, not wanting to stain the pristine surface.

“I was thinking you need Koo and me to help you after the Ranmaru situation,” she says, swinging her legs a little. “You’ve been under a lot of pressure lately.”

Rocky wets his lips, looks at her with a contemplative expression. “You think so?”

“The final answer rests with you. I can only tell you the impression you give me.” Kizzy’s smile turns softer, sweeter, hopefully coaxing Rocky along to decide on his answer.

“...It has been a while, hasn’t it?” Rocky cards his fingers through his hair, wincing slightly, and Kizzy eyes the bandage wrapped around his palm and the back of his hand with a sour twist in her gut. How could anyone treat him this way? “It might be just what I need.”

Kizzy breathes a sigh of relief. Arguing the point is not an option; if Rocky told her he wasn’t interested, she would let it drop and let him figure out what he needed for himself long before she would ever force assumptions down his throat. Still, she would have been unhappy if he allowed himself to keep pushing until there was nothing left, too many pieces scattered for her and Koo to pick up without serious effort. Rocky is well worth the effort, of course, but Kizzy hates seeing him worn down to the bone.

She would rather see him coddled and cared for, pampered and taken care of, but that was why she was the dominant in the relationship.

A good answer deserves a reward. Kizzy slips off of the desk and cradles Rocky’s hands in her face, brushing her fingers over the smooth skin. He keeps himself shaved, a preference of hers she’s glad that Koo and Kaito echo. “My good boy knows when to let us take care of him, hm?”

“Kizzy…” Rocky exhales her name on a sigh, dark lashes fanning out across his cheekbones as he closes his eyes, luxuriating in her touch like he’s starving for it. “I do, Miss.”

The title earns a smile; Kizzy picked it out the moment Kaito first came to her with a desire on his tongue he’d never spoken to anyone else about, afraid to ask even her. She likes it more than  _ ma’am,  _ hates the idea of being considered older than she is and it sounds oh so pretty dripping off of Rocky’s lips especially in the quiet space between them.

“So good for me. So  _ proper _ and well-mannered just like I taught you.” Kizzy brushes her thumb over his lower lip, the skin so soft and full, giving just a little beneath the slight pressure. “Tidy up your office for the evening. Koo and Kaito are waiting downstairs.”

Rocky’s eyelids flutter open and when he looks up at her, his eyes are so soft, almost vulnerable. “What are you going to do about Kaito?”

“He’s delivering a present to Aizawa and company this evening to show our gratitude for the assistance they gave us even after you tossed them out.” Kizzy’s voice goes a bit stern here and Rocky frowns up at her. “He’ll be staying with them this evening.”

“Did you expect me to say yes?” Rocky asks.

Kizzy shakes her head. “If you said no, I’d have dragged you home in a headlock to watch movies and take a bath before bed. You still would have had my and Koo’s undivided attention.”

“Fair enough. You always get your way one way or another.” Rocky’s voice is soft and fond as he leans into her touch, then pulls back, standing up out of his chair. “Okay. I’ll clean up the office and meet you downstairs in ten minutes. You can send Kaito on his way.”

“We’ll be waiting for you.” Kizzy kisses him on the cheek and leaves him to his work.

Koo and Kaito wait for her near the backdoor of the club where they always enter and exit, the front already firmly locked up and the lights off to deter anyone from approaching. Of course, she goes to Kaito first, combing her fingers through the dark fall of his hair, nuzzling under his jaw and thanking him for waiting for her, for being patient before giving him a goodbye kiss and sending him off on his mission. The present she’d wrapped the night before, black wrapping paper with a massive silver ribbon tied in a frothy bow on top.

“Did he agree?” Koo asks her when the door closes, his voice pitched low.

“He did. We’ll be taking care of our beautiful man tonight.” Kizzy grins at the prospect; there’s always something about Rocky going soft and trusting under her hand. “Do you think he’s going to be okay? It’s been a long time, even before the fight with Ranmaru.”

Sighing, Koo tips his head back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. “I don’t know, Kizzy. I can only hope for the best because I don’t know what else I could do in a situation like this one.”

The answer might have been hopeless to another person but Kizzy only nods, links her arm together with Koo’s and beams at him when he looks at her, startled. “Well, we’ll stick togeher through this, won’t we? We have to do it for him, after all.”

“That we do.” Koo smiles at her, a barely-there twitch of his lips that she knows how to read.

When Rocky comes downstairs, he has his white coat tossed over his shoulder so that his casual clothing beneath is visible, the open throat of his button-down coupled with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow a style that Kizzy is frustrated with herself for finding so attractive. Rocky would be able to make anything look good in the longrun, she thinks, but this style is so plain and boring in consideration with her usual favorites that it feels almost out of character to be interested, much less effected enough to turn to get a better look at him.

If he was wearing a collar, she’d be able to see it against his throat.

“The office is cleaned up, Miss.” Rocky’s gaze shifts toward Koo, the electricity in the air intensifying the moment Koo meets his eyes. “Sorry for making the two of you wait.”

“No need to apologize.” Koo takes a step toward Rocky, hooking a finger in the V the neck of his shirt forms, tugging it just slightly. “Are you sure you want to let us take care of you this evening?”

Rocky nods automatically. “Yes. Miss and I already discussed this and I agreed.”

“Such a good boy.” Koo’s voice softens and Rocky whines softly. “Let’s go home, then.”

The ride home takes place on their motorcycles, their car left behind as is often the case; no one owns a motorcycle and then chooses a  _ car _ over it, especially not members of the White Rascals. Most people would assume that not being in a confined car would mean the sparks between them would grow less intense but at red lights, Kizzy can see Rocky’s head out of the corner of her eye, the way it swivels slowly between her and Koo, watching them. Even now, he wants them to touch him because he knows the promise of what is to come.

Hard to believe Rocky was a virgin the first time Kizzy touched him.

Kizzy is the first one to park her bike and approach the front door, flipping through her ring of keys until she finds the house key and opens the door. She can hear Koo murmuring sweetly to Rocky behind her, can hear the shape of Rocky’s answer, his voice low and breathy, trembling on each word as he slowly lets himself slip into the proper headspace. Usually, they keep their games to the bedroom, but the office had been empty tonight and no one can see them here. Rocky needs this, after all. He needs to let go, to open his hands and let them take the stress and fatigue and worry away even if for just a few hours tonight.

The moment the front door closes, Kizzy turns around, shrugging out of her jacket and holding it out to Rocky. “Hang this up for me and do a proper job of it.”

“Yes, Miss.” Rocky carefully shakes her jacket out, smoothes it over and then hangs it up on the rack, doing the same with Koo’s coat when it’s passed to him, and finally his own.

His careful yet sure motions capture Kizzy’s attention, the way his strong hands handle their clothing with such caution. Many people saw Rocky as a pillar of strength in White Rascals, the calm and confident leader who handles everything with ease, and in their way, those people are right. But Rocky can be the same man, and still be soft and easy.

Kizzy holds out her hand and Rocky comes to her immediately, taking her hand in both of his. “I’m going to double check the house is locked up. Koo will assist me. Go upstairs and get one of my nighties out of the closet and lay it out neatly for me on the bed. The red sheer will do.”

“Yes, Miss.” Rocky’s gaze slides to Koo, questioning. “Sir?”

“Just a pair of boxers for me. Preferably silk. Find the pair that matches Kizzy’s nightie if you’re up for a challenge. And…” Koo looks to Kizzy, a mischievous smile toying with his lips. “I do believe it would suit us if you were undressed and waiting in position.”

Kizzy taps her lip, then nods once. “I agree. You know where to wait for us.”

They both watch Rocky go upstairs before attending to the matter of double checking to make sure the house is all locked up. Of course it is; they spare no expense on security, a good provision now that Ranmaru is back. Just the same, Kizzy checks every single lock, from the backdoor to every window, and she and Koo double check each other’s work before either of them are satisfied.

Once she’s sure no one is going to be able to break into their house without them knowing, she retrieves a few bottles of water from the refrigerator while Koo picks up a few snacks from one of their cabinets. Everything goes into a plastic bag that goes on Koo’s arm to be carried upstairs and arranged on the nightstand for when the session is over.

They leave their shoes at the front door, change to slippers, and walk arm-in-arm up the stairs, Koo leaning on her just slightly.

The two of them initially clashed when they met, both of them with a claim staked on Rocky and no desire to back down for someone else to come in and make something of it. In the end, they found a way to cooperate and found a shared rhythm, keeping Rocky and Kaito on their toes, always guessing, never quite sure what comes next. It also means twice the careful watch to make sure their submissives never reach a point where safewording is no longer possible, and twice the aftercare when all is said and done.

Their shared bedroom is done in dark blues and light grays, a soothing combination Kizzy settled on repainting the room when she decided the old colors did not suit her. If Rocky had his way, he might have done the majority of the room in white, but white is a pain to keep clean and a strain to the eye, and Kizzy needs him to have a space where he can be relaxed and calm for her and Koo. The bedframe is done in a dark brown wood that goes with the colors, the bedspread a softer gray than the walls. Everything they need to play their roles right.

If the red of the clothing Rocky laid out for them stands out sharp against the soft colors, then so be it. Rocky’s attention should be focused on them at all times, anyway.

“Good job.” Koo arranges their post-session supplies on the nightstand, walks to the foot of the bed, and pats Rocky on the top of the head— he kneels on the floor at the foot of the bed, adjacent to the post there, entirely naked and on his knees, thighs spread with his upturned hands balanced on them.

Rocky’s eyes flutter closed; Kizzy watches his chest rise and fall as he soaks in the attention and the praise. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Keep your eyes closed,” Kizzy says, watches Rocky nod his head just once to show he’s heard her. “We’re going to get changed. You haven’t earned the full show just yet.”

Koo shoots her a wicked smile; with Rocky’s eyes closed, they can indulge just a little, and they do. Kizzy unstraps Koo’s harness, fingers tracing where it leaves imprints in his button-down before plucking at the buttons; Koo’s push her shirt up high enough that he can easily unhook her bra, hands slipping beneath and making her shudder as he thumbs over a nipple. They have to be quiet, not trying to arouse suspicion as they undress each other.

Kizzy leaves her panties on the black lace a nice contrast against the sheer red of the nightie, one that does nothing to hide the curves of her body. Koo gives her an eyeful of everything— he’s already half-hard just with the promise of Rocky pliant between them— before slipping his matching boxers on. They hug his hips and ass beautifully.

“All done, Rocky.” Kizzy passes Koo to reach Rocky, combing her fingers through her hair, bleached strands soft against her fingers because she forces him to condition it carefully. “You can open your eyes and look at us now.”

Rocky looks up at her and his eyes widen, his lips parting just slightly even though he’s seen her in this nightie before; she debuted it over a year ago, her favorite and the one she likes to bring out the most to play in. His hands twitch but otherwise remain on his thighs; a good boy never touches without asking for permission and receiving it, and Kizzy pets down the side of his face to show him she knows he’s behaving himself for them.

“What a pretty boy.” Koo comes to stand beside her, slips a hand around the back of Rocky’s neck, and Kizzy doesn’t miss the way Rocky flushes with pleasure, overwhelmed by their dual attention, their hands on his skin. “One of the prettiest, don’t you think?”

Kizzy hums in agreement, fingers creeping into Rocky’s hair once more. “What should we do with such a pretty boy, Koo? You have anything special in mind?”

“You trust us, yes, Rocky?” Koo shifts his hand, gives Rocky’s hair a slight tug.

The gentle pressure shakes him out of his reverie, his eyes sharp as Rocky fixes his gaze on Koo’s face. “Of course, Sir. I know you’ll both take care of me.”

“I want to tie your hands to the bedposts so you won’t have access to them anymore. You can keep your legs for now, if you’re good.” Koo looks to Kizzy, eyebrow raised, and Kizzy smiles sweetly and nods in answer. She likes the pretty picture that provides, too.

While Koo moves to retrieve whatever bondage tool he has in mind, Kizzy pulls Rocky up onto the bed, climbing on top of it after him, making a show out of arranging him on the bedspread, hands stroking over his chest, his stomach, his hips, carefully skipping over his cock. The muscles in his thighs are hard beneath her hands and she tries not to swoon at the way they feel beneath her fingers, the way Rocky whines softly up at her when she touches him everywhere but where he wants her to touch him.

“All in good time, sweet boy.” She kisses him on the mouth briefly, licks the desperation off of his tongue, and then Koo is there, offering her one length of a white cotton rope.

“I think spread eagle will work this evening?” Koo’s hands are already moving, tying one end of the rope as he pleases. “Would you agree?”

Kizzy nods, her hands mimicking the movements she’d taught him when they finally started working together to take their subs apart. “Absolutely. I like seeing him vulnerable like that.”

Rocky lets them tie his wrists to the bedposts and then Koo grips him by the hips and pulls him down the mattress until the ropes are sufficiently taut, stretched across the pillows, quivering just slightly with each breath Rocky takes. He does look vulnerable like this, spread open for them like this with no way to cover himself, his body exposed to their eyes. Kizzy rubs a hand down the center of his chest, letting him anchor himself to her touch.

“Orgasm denial,” she says softly, and Rocky’s eyes snap to hers, his own widing in response.

Koo chuckles softly. “I was thinking the same thing with him like this, honestly.”

“Great minds think alike.” Kizzy’s hand comes to rest on Rocky’s stomach and she watches his expression, curling her other hand beneath her chin. “Does that sound good, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Miss.” Rocky swallows hard even with the agreement, no doubt already imagining what it will be like to be spread out for them like this and completely at their mercy.

But he likes the lack of control, being forced to the very edge of pleasure and then kept from it, sometimes for an hour or two, sometimes longer if Kizzy and Koo can keep him properly motivated. Taking him apart piece by piece only to put the pieces back together again, scattering them moments later. There’s no one who appreciates the wait as much as Rocky does, and Kaito doesn’t like it at all so really, Rocky is the only person they can do this with.

Koo taps her on the shoulder. “Not for too long tonight.”

“Agreed,” Kizzy murmurs.

Rocky looks between them, a slight frown furrowing his brows but Kizzy leans over him to kiss it away, hovering just above his body, cognizant of just how little fabric is between them. Pushing Rocky too far tonight will be no fun for any of them, not when his body is still showing a few bruises here and there, proof that Ranmaru’s punishment did not soften during his time spent in prison, and that he picked up right where he left off.

Kizzy kisses one on the top of his chest and Rocky nods once, showing he understands. Her  _ good _ boy who might not always agree with her, but he understands.

“Do you want to start?” Koo asks her.

“Yes. Pick out whatever toys you think are appropriate while I warm him up.” Kizzy doesn’t quite want to tear herself away from Rocky’s side for even an instance but she has to.

They keep a few different types of lubricant in the bedside table, and Kizzy picks through them while Koo heads for the dresser, the middle drawer containing their collection. She trusts him to choose what would be best for Rocky tonight; she debates herself before picking out a piece of white silk folded neatly and tucked into the corner of the drawer. The less Rocky has to think about things, the less he has to process, the better. Let him narrow his focus down to just sensation tonight, their hands on him to make him feel so good.

When Kizzy rejoins Rocky on the bed, she’s unsurprised to find the lines of tension have all but faded with his body, his chest rising and falling with slow, even breaths. His gaze lingers on the silk in her hands as she unfolds it and refolds it into the shape of a blindfold.

“Color?” she asks, smoothing one of the creases.

“Green.” Rocky looks up at her. “Are you going to blindfold me?”

Kizzy hums. “I want to, if you don’t mind. You won’t be able to see what Koo chooses for you but I promise at least one of us will be touching you at all times.”

Leaving him alone in the dark is not an option tonight.

“All right.” Rocky swallows hard and Kizzy pets his face, not missing the way he nuzzles into her touch, desperate for attention. She knows she and Koo left it too long and should have brought this up earlier, but even she’s taken aback by this. “That’s fine with me, then, Miss.”

Kizzy is careful as she ties the blindfold around Rocky’s eyes, not too loose that it might just slip off and not too tight. As soon as she’s sure it’s in place, she sets her hand on his stomach and keeps it there as she crawls between his legs. A single tap to his thigh is all she needs to get him to spread wider for her, give her the room she needs. Before she can think about it, Koo is there a moment later, handing her one of the throw pillows she bought to match the bedding that’s been stuffed away into the trunk at the foot of the bed for storage. They’re pretty pillows but far too much to sleep with; they come in handy for scenes, though.

She blows him a kiss and then returns her attention to Rocky, easing the pillow under his hips so they’re elevated off of the mattress, making it just that much easier to touch him. With her expert skills she’s mastered popping the lid on the lube with just one hand, slicking her fingers with it before wrapping a hand around Rocky’s cock, feeling it hard and hot in her hand. Rocky shudders all over when she starts slowly stroking him, just a few to feel the slow throb, the heat of his skin, watch how his hips twitch just a little, trying to thrust up into her fist.

Her fingers slip off and slide lower, cupping the weight of his balls in her palm for just a moment, a barely-there kneading pressure that makes Rocky whine softly, a sound half-trapped in the back of his throat. She never told him to be quiet, but some habits die hard.

“Rocky,” she says, singsonging his name, “I never told you I wanted you quiet. You should make noise for me so I know you’re enjoying it.”

He makes a small, frustrated sound in his throat and she smiles. “Yes, Miss, I will.”

That settled, Kizzy’s fingers trail lower still. She brushes still-damp fingers over his perineum, the space there smooth beneath her touch, and when she presses just a little, Rocky’s body jolts with the sensation. Her thumb settles into that space, massaging that spot until his thighs twitch, his fingers curling into fists that grip the white cotton tightly. His breathing stutters for her, and the slightest flush starts slowly crawling its way up his chest.

Her fingers aren’t even inside of him yet.

“Such a pretty boy,” she murmurs. A little more lube lets her thumb slip down to the pucker of his hole, the muscles there spasming just slightly beneath her touch. “You want me to open you up? Get you ready for whatever Koo’s picked out for you? He sure is taking his sweet time in choosing so I’m sure he’s being very careful in those choices.”

Koo sighs at her from across the room. “I’m a bit indecisive this evening, but he looks just fine with you right now so I’m not concerned. Give me a few more minutes.”

Kizzy chuckles and tilts her hand so that her fingers brush over Rocky’s hole instead, her thumb tucked back up against his perineum. Dual stimulation will do him good. “You ready for me?”

“Yes, Miss,” Rocky says, and his thighs spread that much wider for her.

Having a man like Rocky spread naked in front of her, his cock hard for her and slick from her hand, his trust placed securely in the palms of her hands; this is one of life’s simple pleasures for Kizzy. So she’s careful as she presses the first finger inside even though Rocky’s well-versed in this, has taken fingers and toys and cock more times than Kizzy cares to remember. He opens up so well for her, a soft moan slipping from his lips at the initial penetration. Kizzy rests her other hand on his thigh, petting the skin there, keeping him with her.

“You open up so pretty for me.” Kizzy doesn’t miss the way he whimpers at her, her words, as she works her finger in and out slowly, making sure he can take it, that he’s stretching for her before folding a second finger in with the first. She could start out with two if she wanted to, probably, but she never does, preferring to drag things out just a little. “You’re so tight for me but you always let me inside you. Such a good sub, my good,  _ good _ boy.”

Rocky quivers under her hands, the words no doubt threatening to unravel him; he would never admit that praise does anything for him, and yet it does. Kizzy croons to him while she fingers him open, two fingers becoming three before she curls them so softly, stroking them over his prostate as her thumb presses against his taint firmly again. Rocky’s body spasms immediately, a harsh little cry slipping past his lips.

Koo comes to sit on the foot of the bed, setting a few toys on the mattress as he does. “Oh, now that’s a welcoming sight. Your hands look busy, Kizzy. Would you like some assistance?”

“Touch his cock for me.” Kizzy grins when Koo quirks an eyebrow at her, the slight edge in her voice, the command there, but he crawls across the mattress to assist her just the same.

All of her boys know who the final authority is in the house, after all.

Rocky is still sticky from her touch but Koo still adds just a little more lube before he touches Rocky; they can have too much but having not enough is a cardinal sin. And it makes the loveliest, slickest, wettest sound when Koo finally touches him, fingers curling around him with the confidence of a man who has done this a thousand times before. His hand looks good on Rocky and their hands look better together, the lube making all kinds of embarrassing sounds just barely audible over the slowly building litany of Rocky’s soft moans.

He wants to close his legs. Kizzy can see the way his muscles spasm and twitch and tremble, flexing in his thighs, in his calves. He wants to press tight against the slow pleasure building in his body but Kizzy herself is in the way, keeping him spread open for them, settled intimately close in the open space between his thighs. She keeps a hand on his thigh, petting him, soothing him, while the other stays inside of him, her fingers massaging his prostate, slow and easy motions in time with Koo’s hand on his cock.

And because she knows Rocky’s body, nearly as well as she knows her own, she can see the moment when pre-come dribbles from the tip, watches Koo’s thumb lazily drag through it. The stimulation makes Rocky’s entire body shake and Kizzy gives Koo a look; he nods to her.

When Rocky’s legs tense in earnest, Koo wraps a hand around the base of his cock and squeezes while Kizzy pulls her fingers free. Rocky cries out softly, frustrated, hands gripping the rope tightly. Kizzy watches him struggle, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

“Good boy,” Koo whispers, other hand coming to rest on Rocky’s side, rubbing up and down. “You know we’ll make it worth it for you but not yet.”

“Yes, Sir.” Rocky’s voice trembles.

Kizzy looks over at the toys Koo has brought them, her gaze stilling on a familiar black harness, her eyes meeting Koo’s. “That’s an interesting choice.”

“It’s a thought,” Koo reassures her, moving his hand slow and leisurely on Rocky’s dick. It’s not enough to get him off, more just to frustrate him more than anything else. “Not a certainty.”

Thousands of dollars, hours of surgery, and months of recovery made it clear to everyone who knew Kizzy that she meant it when she said she never liked the body she was born with. Alterations needed to be made, and she’s made all of them that she’s ever wanted even though the cost and the pain was astronomical. Everything was well worth it. Even before then, her hands and fingers and a few toys were what she used to take Kaito and Rocky apart; she was never comfortable with using any other part of her body, wishing it was just  _ gone _ instead.

The harness had been an impulse buy when she came back home and settled in with all of her boys. Rocky and Kaito like to take cock; Koo has been excellent at fulfilling such a role but Kizzy could only feel so satisfied with feeling like a third wheel to the act, even if her hands were on her subs. She’d ridden them both to the point of literal exhaustion, proven that even lying on their backs and letting her have control could mean they were sore from it. More than once, she and Koo had tagteamed them in such a way, his chest against her back, a smooth juxtaposition between his thrusts and the up-down motion of her hips.

There was still an itch, and none of this quite scratched it the way she wanted. Still, she was never sure what she wanted to do about it. The sex shop had a sale, and Kizzy took advantage of it even though she still didn’t know if she wanted to go through with it. Just having the option readily available to her seemed like a good idea. And she  _ had _ gone through with it, and there was always a slight power rush that came with her boys looking up at her so adoringly, and still knowing to call her  _ Miss, _ their beautiful  _ girlfriend, _ when she was fucking them into next week.

It had taken her a long time to accept the fact that a toy or two didn’t have to mean anything, that it didn’t mean she wanted a body she had spent most of her life changing with her own two hands and all the tools available to her. It helped that none of her boys ever looked at her differently for it but it was an issue she had to settle for herself, to learn to be comfortable with until she could own it much like she owns every other aspect of herself.

It’s no different than using her fingers to pick Rocky apart. It’s just another aspect of enjoyable sex and she shouldn’t have to feel any shame about it. She’d felt so much shame for so long that she no longer has any room for it in her life.

“I think it could be a certainty,” she says, and Koo cocks his head at her, his eyes flashing.

“We’re working him up to it for sure?” he asks, smirking when she nods. “As you wish, Miss.”

“M-Miss?” Rocky calls her so softly and Kizzy squeezes his thigh. “Permission to ask a question?”

“Of course, Rocky,” Kizzy purrs.

He gulps air in, his thighs flexing under her touch; Koo’s hand has begun moving just a little faster now. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m going to fuck you by the end of the night,” Kizzy tells him, not missing the way his entire body jumps at the words. “That’s what we’re talking about. You like that idea?”

“Yes, Miss,” Rocky chokes out.

Koo’s other selections are par for the course and Kizzy sets the simple plug aside for later, knowing they need it for what she has in mind in particular. The prostate massager is what she takes in hand, running her fingers over the smooth surface before reaching for the lube again. If they end up going through the entire bottle in one session, she won’t be surprised.

The toy fits inside of him so neatly once she eases the wider head past his rim; Rocky’s long whine makes her shiver this time, her own thighs pressing together against the slight throb that develops between her thighs, an answer to that sound. He sounds so pretty, the little strained noises getting her going like nothing else ever does and he doesn’t even know it properly, not the way anyone who wants to take advantage of it would. The thought always drives her a bit mad, that Rocky can get her amped up without even trying.

Rocky’s already tensing up here and there, his hips moving up toward Koo’s hand, so Kizzy does the work for him, moving the toy inside of him in just little increments, making sure it rubs over the right spot. It was made to do just that and from the way Rocky moans and throws his head back into the pillows, it’s doing just that. She’d kill to see his eyes blown with lust right now but the sight of the blindfold against his skin looks just as good.

“You’re making such a mess of yourself,” Koo muses, pre-come dribbling over his fingers.

Kizzy can’t help a little giggle at the expression on his face. “Well, he is a messy man, after all.”

When Rocky’s hips stutter off of the mattress, though, Kizzy pulls the toy free and Koo lets go of him entirely, pressing his hips back down. Rocky’s little cry rings through Kizzy’s ears and she hisses softly, presses her thighs tighter together, already imagining how good he’s going to look underneath her. She’s going to have to remember to take off the blindfold.

“Hands free for the other one,” Koo tells her.

“Oh, I know.” Kizzy replaces the toy with her fingers, just two, just to feel how Rocky’s loosening up for her, curling them inside of him just to enjoy the way he chokes out a groan for her, tightening around her. “Color, pretty boy? How are you feeling?”

“Gr-green, Miss. I’m… It’s…” Rocky struggles for words, little whines dragging from his lips while Kizzy works her fingers inside of him, enjoying the way he writhes at her touch. “It’s, I just, I wanna come so bad I’m—”

“All in due time,” Koo cuts him off, smiling softly when Rocky whimpers pitifully at him.

“You’re being so good for us.” Kizzy keeps her fingers in place as she picks up the vibrator, small enough that it’ll just fit inside of him, the base flared so she doesn’t have to hold it in place. There’s a small remote as well, and she turns it on, testing it at its lowest setting to make sure the wireless connection is stable. The lowest setting, as well, so Rocky doesn’t hear it. “You can be good just a little longer, right? And then I’ll make you come so hard.”

Rocky’s arms strain at the ropes but he nods furiously, wetting his lips, the gesture almost obscene right now. “Y-yes, Miss, I can be good, I c—”

Koo cuts him off again, this time with a kiss, leaning up the length of his body to quiet his jumbled words with lips and tongue. Kizzy watches them while she prepares the toy, how nice the long lean line of Koo’s back looks as he braces above Rocky with a hand pressed into the pillow beside his head, holding himself just out of proper reach. Rocky should be able to feel the heat of his body and that’s it, and it must be driving him insane.

Good. That’s what they’re aiming for.

Kizzy doesn’t give Koo a warning before she presses the vibrator inside of Rocky, listening to the choked noise that Koo swallows down in the kiss without hesitation. The vibrator fits inside of him so neatly and she makes sure his rim grips the base of it before picking up the remote, tapping her fingers against the side of it. The moment Koo leans away from Rocky, their lips both spit-slick and shiny, she twists the dial to its medium setting.

Rocky yelps and his body seizes with the initial vibrations; he almost kicks her and Kizzy pins his leg down carefully after avoiding the blow, shaking her head at him but fondly. There have been mishaps in the bedroom; Kaito once headbutted her in the face so hard she saw stars but she’s learned to avoid the issues as best she can. She doesn’t begrudge Rocky at all.

“A little intense, isn’t it?” she asks, wrapping her hand around Rocky’s cock, motioning for Koo to stay where he is. He obliges her and reclines on one arm, his other lazily stroking up and down Rocky’s chest, fingers occasionally ghosting over a nipple just to make Rocky whine. “But you can handle it for me, can’t you? My good, good boy can do anything.”

She doesn’t miss the way Rocky twists his lips at her words, the little smile, the way he almost preens at her words even though she and Koo have been stringing him along and cruelly denying him completion. It makes her heart seize a little in her chest.

“Our good boy,” Koo says, and it doesn’t sound like a correction so Kizzy doesn’t shoot him a look for it. Instead, he leans closer, his lips almost touching Rocky’s ear. “You can take this. It’s going to be so worth it when she’s inside of you, isn’t it?”

Rocky nods and twists his head, trying to get Koo to kiss him, but he only leans away, teasing him before pecking him lightly on the lips, on the nose, on the cheeks. Kizzy watches them, horribly fond over how sweet they are together even as she works Rocky toward one more orgasm he isn’t going to get to feel, the other hand holding the remote, fingers twitching with the promise of twisting the dial and watching Rocky’s reaction.

The moment she thinks he’s settled into the vibrations inside of him, she does just that.

Rocky all but howls up at her, his legs shaking, the stimulation  _ too much _ and nowhere near enough and Kizzy presses the heel of her hand against her mouth, not caring if she smears lipstick all over herself. Rocky thrusts up into her hand almost wildly, desperate, his hips completely out of rhythm. Kizzy lets him ride that, lets him struggle and claw his way up to the height of his pleasure— and then she turns the remove to OFF.

“F-fuck, please…” Rocky almost sobs the words out and Kizzy bites her lip.

“Soon, soon.” Koo kisses the side of his neck and crawls down the bed, picking up the plug Kizzy set aside earlier. “I’ll slip this inside of him while you change, Miss Kizzy.”

The nightie has to come off. She loves the fabric but it’s too long and she has no desire to have it sticking to her. Up and over her head, deposited on the trunk at the foot of the bed, and then off come her panties, tossed in the same general direction with much less care. She sets two fingers on her aching clit, watching almost mesmerized as Koo changes out the vibrator for the plug, petting Rocky’s hips and telling him to breathe in nice and slow. His cock is dark red against his stomach, shiny with lube, desperate to be touched again.

Kizzy swears softly at the sight, her vagina clenching down tightly at the sight. The moment she makes a sound, Koo turns to look at her, his eyes dropping down immediately.

“Would you like some assistance with that?” His voice is a low purr as he crawls across the bed to her, and his eyes hold just an edge of softness, a reminder than she could flex her control over him if she really wanted to, and he would likely fall into line accordingly. “I can assist you.”

She doesn’t miss the way his hand lingers on Rocky’s calf; they’d promised not to stop touching him.

“Switch me,” she says softly.

Her hands are back on Rocky’s thighs a moment later as Koo settles at her back; she strokes the muscles jumping beneath Rocky’s skin while Koo reaches around from behind her, hands cupping her breasts while he nuzzles into the side of her neck, kneading them softly, squeezing just barely. If she could face him, he’d probably have his mouth on her but this isn’t for them so much as it’s for Rocky so it’s just a few touches here and there before Koo picks up the lube once more. One hand settles over her mound and the other slips around behind her ass; his fingers are slick as they settle on her clit, stroking over the sensitive nerves there while he presses a finger into her, slow and steady.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispers against her ear, and Kizzy’s breath hitches, her hips shifting against his hold while he traces lazy circles over her clit. “You’re going to look even better when he’s falling apart for you. Are you going to take the blindfold off of him?”

“That’s the plan.” It’s harder to articulate thoughts than it should be but between calming Rocky and letting Koo open her up, Kizzy’s a little frazzled at the moment. And Koo is better with his hands then he has any right to be.

Koo noses against her neck, breathing hot against her skin. “What do you plan on doing with me?”

A circuit threatens to break in Kizzy’s brain but she forces herself to focus because Koo has a good question; she hadn’t quite figured out what they would do about him but now he wants an answer. “What do you want me to do with you?”

“Your fingers. Like you were doing for him.” Koo sucks on her skin, presses another finger inside of her. “If your hands aren’t too sore to manage, that is.”

Kizzy rolls her eyes. “They won’t be—  _ fuck. _ ” She squeezes her eyes shut when Koo’s fingers find a particular rhythm together, nearly overwhelming her limited thought space.

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad.” Koo smiles against her neck and she would swat him for insolence if he was in Rocky’s place right now instead of fucking her with his fingers, rubbing her clit in time with the slow in and out. “Is this enough, or do you want more?”

“It’s enough.” The bulb on her strap-on isn’t so large that she needs more than this.

Koo makes a show out of helping her slip it inside of herself, though, spreading her labia without being asked, fingers correcting the angle just slightly so it slips neatly inside. The toy is marketed as needing no harness but Kizzy uses one anyway, the stability keeping it in place and letting her fuck her boys as hard as she wants without having to worry about the toy going anywhere in the process. He makes a show out of helping her strap into the harness as well, fitting the straps under her ass where they go, long lingering touches.

“Would you like me to remove the blindfold?” Koo asks her. “I can sit with him and watch.”

“That would be lovely.” When Koo moves from behind her, Kizzy’s hand steals into his hair, yanking on it hard enough that he loses his balance and almost falls. She uses the momentum to steal a kiss, all tongue and teeth. “Remember who  _ you _ listen to.”

Koo smirks at her. “Of course, Miss.”

She doesn’t know when the dynamic shifted, but Kizzy is used to being in control so it doesn’t matter to her one way or another.

Inspiration strikes her when she watches Koo crawl up to Rocky’s side. “Untie him, too.”

“Of course.” Koo leans over to remove the blindfold first and Kizzy watches Rocky close his eyes against the light, feathering his lashes over his eyes protectively. When he does manage to open them fully, his pupils are so dilated there’s almost none of the beautiful rich brown left.

Koo is careful untying him, checking his wrists, massaging them gently and whispering down to him while Kizzy uses the rest of the lube to slick her strap-on, the texture of the toy familiar in her hand. She has a few different ones but this one is a long-time favorite and the one Rocky responds to the most, no doubt why Koo chose it; he probably stood over at the dresser and debated over this longer than the other toys, now that she thinks about it. Wondering if she would want to do this with Rocky tonight.

Indecisive, maybe, but he was right in the end.

“On your knees. Shoulders and head on the bed.” Kizzy snaps her fingers and Rocky sits up to obey her, and he looks exhausted. Better, then, that she isn’t having him balance on his hands. But it’s almost over; he’s almost there. “Ass nice and high in the air for me.”

Rocky’s face goes pink and he nods, wetting his lips again. “Y-Yes, Miss.”

He isn’t shy at all but he is for her now, when she’s picked him apart this much already. Koo leans back against the pillows, a hand settling on his thigh and Kizzy makes a motion to him, letting him know he can do what he wants, unsurprised when he forces the waistband of his boxers down past his hips so he can wrap a hand around his cock. His gaze is intense, burning into her, no doubt into Rocky as well, but Kizzy has never minded an audience.

She waits until Rocky settles into position before moving closer to him, wrapping a hand around her toy, easing the plug out of him and setting it aside. It served its purpose; the tip of the dildo slips inside of him so easily, his rim opening around it well and Rocky keens softly, his thighs spreading a little wider for her, reminding her of just how hard he is, how desperate to be touched, how she’s kept him so close and given him nothing yet.

“My good boy,” she murmurs, working the toy in inch by inch, the pastel pink a nice compliment to Rocky’s flushed skin. “You’re taking it so well for me, Rocky. I’m so pleased by this.”

Rocky whimpers, grasps out blinding with one hand and Kizzy leans up to take it, lacing their fingers together. “Th-thank you, Miss. I juh-just want to be good for you.”

“You always are. My good, sweet, obedient boy who’s taken everything so well tonight.” Kizzy shivers a little when her hips brush against his ass, the toy firmly inside of him, the bulb inside of her jostling just slightly, stimulating her from within. “My wonderful man. Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, Miss, please.” Rocky squeezes her hand and Kizzy smiles, her heart aching for him.

Teasing him beyond this point would be cruel torture so Kizzy moves, slides the toy out of him and back in, a long wet slide made oh so easy by how much they’ve done to him tonight with fingers and toys. He still whines long and loud, doing his best to keep still for her— she never asked but she would have if she thought about it, let him just stay so still while she does the hard work for him. She braces her free hand on his hip, holding him where she wants him as she picks up a slow, easy rhythm to get him started.

There’s power in this, too, she thinks. That Rocky curls up so small under her, displays himself like this, fucked out already and desperate for more, for her touch, clinging to her hand like a lifeline while she thrusts inside of him so easily. The way his inner muscles clench around the toy jar the bulb inside of her, irregular little movements to be sure but the curve of the toy fits against her clit and so it’s enough, it’ll get her to where she wants. And Rocky looks back at her, wide brown eyes, so vulnerable and sweet and in the palm of her hand.

“Color, honey,” Kizzy tells him, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. “I want to speed up now.”

Rocky closes his eyes, lips parted, breath uneven. “Green, Miss. Please do.”

The permission is there on the tip of his tongue and Kizzy seizes it, letting her hips gradually work their way up to a quicker pace, deeper thrusts that hit him harder and faster, the sound of her hips smacking against his ass audible in the room. Rocky groans and spreads his thighs wider so that he takes her a little deeper, a little more, and Kizzy pats his hip, praise for being such a good boy and taking so much and being willing to take more.

Rocky. Her sweet, pretty, obedient submissive who looks at her like she set the stars in the sky, who would do anything she asked him to.

“How do you feel?” She leans over him, breasts pressed against his back, her hips slowing just enough to make the position a viable one. Her lips press against his shoulder, his throat. She’s barely touched him and it shows in how he reacts, pressing back into her. “Tell me, Rocky.”

“F-full. It’s so much but so good.” Rocky twists his head around the best he can, and the angle has to be hurting his neck. “M-Miss, please, kiss—”

“You don’t have to ask.” Kizzy guides his head back down and arguments her own position instead, kissing Rocky slow and easy, licking into his mouth. His lips are so slack against her own, his tongue lazily meeting hers. He’s so tired. They’ve worn him out.

She stays like this for a few minutes, letting Rocky feel her close and warm, their hands still together while she kisses his mouth, his cheek, his throat. His hips start to move with hers so that every time she thrusts forward he ruts back against her, soft little whimpers dancing from his lips as he does. The pressure has to be intense on him, the pleasure more slowly building than the toys because Kizzy keeps it easy on him, wanting him to enjoy it.

She wants to take care of him, and Rocky deserves to be taken care of.

“Sweetheart,” she croons in his ear. Her hand wanders around to his chest, smoothing down over his stomach toward his cock. “Do you want me to touch you just a bit?”

Rocky shivers under her. “Yes, Miss, please touch me.”

“Tell me where.” Kizzy smiles when Rocky whimpers at her. She’s been a bit mean, she thinks, but it’s nothing he can’t handle even as spent as he is. “Tell me where, darling.”

“T-touch my cock, Miss, please.” Rocky presses his face against the bedding as soon as he finishes the sentence, his face stained red and Kizzy smiles fondly at the sight.

He’s so precious. Her fearless leader, her cherished lover, and she loves him so fiercely.

Kizzy straightens back up behind him, a better position to touch him in, hand sliding around his hip to grip his cock, hard and hot in her hand, so hard it must  _ hurt _ but he only sobs in relief and bucks into her touch. It’s addictive, the way he rocks between her hand and her hips and when she snaps her hips against him particularly hard, Rocky cries out, head thrown back, squeezing her hand so tight it almost hurts. Kizzy answers by palming the head of his cock, pre-come leaking over her fingers, slick and warm.

“That’s such a nice sound,” Koo tells her, and he’s stroking his cock in earnest now.

Kizzy flashes him a smile, all teeth, while she works Rocky over, listening to the sweet sounds of his moans and cries for her. “Our boy always makes the best sounds for us, doesn’t he?”

“Always,” Koo agrees, and Rocky whimpers, squirming against Kizzy’s hips.

She plants a hand in the small of his back, bearing down just enough that he arches for her, pushes his ass against her, the angle so lovely and she clenches tighter around the bulb, her hand working his cock a little faster. He makes thankful little noises, desperate gratitude spilling from his lips around  _ Miss _ and  _ please _ and Kizzy pants softly, squeezing her eyes shut, just enjoying the way he feels in her hand, the way he sounds, how his reactions more than the end of the toy inside of her are getting her off, making her stomach feel hot and tight.

“I’m going to fuck you as hard as I can now,” she tells him, not missing the way he picks up his head at the sound of her voice. “Color, sub. Can you take that?”

“Green, Miss, and yes, I can.” Rocky swallows hard, pulls at her hand a little and Kizzy squeezes his fingers in reassurance. “D-do I… Can I—?”

“You can come when you’re there,” she affirms, and Rocky sobs in relief. “I’m not going to stop touching you. Be loud for me. Make it good for me so I can come, too.”

This time, she doesn’t show him any mercy. Every thrust jars his body and hers too, and Rocky moans with it, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, entire body tight and trembling, so close and yet not there yet. Kizzy strokes his cock the best she can in rhythm with her hips, squeezing the head when she’s as deep inside of him as she can be, angling her hips so that the toy finally brushes over his prostate with every stroke. It makes him shake all the more, little groans and whines as he just gives up trying to move at all. He just lies there and lets her take him, lets her stroke him, and makes all the noises she’s ever wanted to hear.

When Rocky comes for her, it’s with a loud and desperate cry that quavers around the edges, his entire body shaking, his cock spilling hot and wet into her hand, clenching so tight around the toy that Kizzy can’t move even if she wanted to. The jostling is enough to push her over the edge with a startled little moan of her own, her vagina tightening around the bulb almost too much, almost enough to overstimulate her pressed so deep inside as it is. Rocky’s cry breaks off into desperate little whimpers and whines, so sensitive, so overwhelmed from the orgasm he’s finally been granted.

Kizzy draws out of him in one slow, fluid motion and Rocky collapses against the mattress, a tangle of limbs. She touches his back. “Rocky, let me take care of Koo and then I’ll be here.”

“‘Kay.” Rocky nuzzles into the bedspread, and he looks so flushed and sweaty and thoroughly exhausted that it makes her heart hurt.

She wipes her hands off and gets a different bottle of lube out of the nightstand as they’d used the other bottle, slicking her fingers all over again as she comes to sit in front of Koo. He smiles up at her when she yanks his boxers down the rest of the way and because it’s Koo, because his needs and desires fall on a different line, she starts with two fingers instead of one. The slight burn always pleases him and he makes a little sound of pleasure up at her, his eyes fluttering shut as he ruts down against her fingers.

Koo likes the stretch, the slight burn, so instead of three fingers Kizzy can use four. He strokes himself in rhythm with her fingers, his hips stuttering between her hand and his own, his breath coming in soft little pants and low little moans; he’s so much more subdued than Rocky even as his skin flushes and shines with sweat. Kizzy leans in to kiss him, licks a hot path into his mouth and he comes with a startled little noise, fucking himself down so hard on her fingers.

She’s going to have aches in her wrists tomorrow, but it’s going to be so worth it.

The two of them need a moment to collect themselves and then Kizzy pulls the harness off and hands it to Koo for proper cleanup. He takes care of the room and the toys while Kizzy lays down on the bed next to Rocky; he curls up against her immediately, resting his head on her breasts, eyes closed as he winds an arm around her waist, legs tangling with hers. He needs the closeness and the contact and Kizzy gives it to him, running her fingers through his hair, whispering against his forehead that he’s  _ such _ a good boy,  _ her _ good boy.

Koo comes to join them not long after, having retrieved the dark furred blanket from the trunk that Rocky likes the most post-session. He arranges it over both of them, knowing better than to try to separate them when Rocky is holding onto her like this. Instead, he settles at Rocky’s back, kissing his shoulder, warm comfortable while Kizzy talks him down.

When Rocky’s eyes are a little less dazed and he starts making small noises in response to her words instead of just lying there, Kizzy leans over to retrieve one of the water bottles, twisting the cap and patting Rocky’s shoulder. He grumbles just a little about having to sit up and drink but he does, letting her press the rim of the bottle against his lips. He drinks obediently and in small sips, Koo rubbing his back the entire time.

“How do you feel?” Kizzy asks him once he’s gone through about half of the bottle, running her fingers through his badly mussed hair.

“Better. That was… What I needed.” Rocky smiles softly at the sentiment and leans into her, his head falling on her shoulder. “Thank you both for that. It was wonderful.”

Koo hums, stretches out on the sheets. “It was, wasn’t it? I think it did wonders for me, too. Kizzy, you feeling good after all of that?”

“I really am.” Kizzy palms the nape of Rocky’s neck and he hums against her skin. “It was what all of us needed, I think. Rocky, don’t fall asleep on me yet. You’re not done. You need to eat something after that and we really ought to shower and maybe change the bedspread.”

“It is a bit sticky now,” Koo agrees.

Rocky sighs and picks his head back up, looking just a little disgruntled at being disturbed, but it’s cute so Kizzy only grins at him. “Fine, fine. What am I eating?”

“Truffle?” Kizzy questions, and the way his eyes light up instantly makes her laugh. “Raspberry cheesecake sound good? Because that’s what we have.”

“Yes, please,” Rocky says, and Koo smiles fondly from behind him.

Kizzy feeds him truffles until he’s satisfied enough to agree to a shower. All in all, not a bad night at all. Her boys are happy, she feels better and more relaxed— and maybe just a  _ touch _ more emotional and adoring— and everything feels less tense, less unsettled between them.

There might still be some pieces to pick up, but they have a pretty good foundation now.


End file.
